


When Teacups Come Back Together

by WalkerTetrisRanger



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Peace, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerTetrisRanger/pseuds/WalkerTetrisRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a perfect world, every smashed teacup can one day be fixed. Until then, only love can carry us through difficult times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Teacups Come Back Together

Will felt the sun’s gentle kiss over the left side of his face, warming him as he walked along the cliffs that stood over the beach, a cool zephyr lifting his fringe out of his eyes. The evenings in Italy were exceptionally temperate. The dogs on the leash jerked his arm forward as they zipped about unpredictably as far as the leash would allow them, they loved this place. The sun was setting now, and just in time as he was nearly home. Traversing the final hill, he saw his modest home: a picturesque white villa nestled in the small area of land he owned here. He was a lucky man.

Letting the dogs off their leash, he opened the door, the smell of a freshly roasted chicken becoming immediately detectable. Ahead of him were the stairs of the house and a large open hallway, leading to the living room on his left. He walked into the living room as the dogs scurried away and it was there that he saw Hannibal, oven gloves on, placing a busy looking plate on the coffee table by the sofa.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Hannibal said, “I’d like to eat in the living room this evening.”  
Will smiled and hugged the now empty-handed Hannibal.  
“That sounds wonderful, we can watch television while we eat” replied Will, burying the side of his face into Hannibal’s chest, who was smiling from ear to ear as he leant his head on Will's.  
“Today,” Hannibal told Will, playing with his hair as he held him in his strong but slender arms, “we are eating chicken that has been stuffed with parmesan and butternut squash with a goat’s cheese and salmon salad on the side.” Hannibal released Will from his embrace and then, gazing at his meal proudly, he gestured to the sofa inviting Will to sit.  
Will sat and Hannibal skewered some of the meat on his fork holding it to Will’s mouth as he took his first bite.  
“Wonderful.” he said once his mouth was empty.  
Grabbing a plate, Will tucked into his meal.  
“It’s hard to believe we’ve been here for a full two years.” remarked Hannibal, and he was right. Will, quickly remembering the date, realised that in eight days, it will have been two years since they first ran away together.  
“What I find hard to believe,” replied Will, chuckling, “is how much we used to hate each other! Before you used to make me meals like this, you’d induce a seizure and force human ears down my throat!”  
Hannibal laughed heartily “Call that revenge for the time you set a serial killer after me!”  
“Hey!” retorted Will, “You already got your revenge when _you_ sent a serial killer after _me!_ Don’t you remember that crazy bear man?”  
Hannibal, who was chewing, laughed through his nose and finishing his mouthful, said “OK, maybe I one upped you there, but I still can’t believe snuck some of my food samples back to the lab! You are such a bitch!”  
Will giggled. “Yeah, but we were at each other’s throats pretty bad, what else was I meant to do?” he wiped away a tear that had been placed on his cheek by all this laughter.  
“And I guess it was uncalled for” Hannibal pointed out, “that I made you think Abigail was dead all that time.”  
“Oh jeez,” laughed Will through a mouthful of salad, “what happened to her?”  
“When we eloped to Italy, she ran away to France instead where she got syphilis and died.” replied Hannibal in a sombre tone.  
“Yeah, that’ll get ya.” muttered Will. For a moment, the two were silent, content to just enjoy each other’s company.  
Will, having finished his meal, put his plate on the table and rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, feeling the subtle rhythms of his shoulder muscles. He drew a long breath in and then sighed.  
“Life here is wonderful, isn’t it?” asked Hannibal  
“Yeah.” sighed Will.  
“Since you cooked, I’ll do the dishes.” said Will.

Kissing Hannibal on the cheek, Will stood up and took the plates to the kitchen, humming a song he’d heard on the radio earlier that day. He heard the heavy thudding of Hannibal’s feet as he went upstairs to go to bed and, having finally done all the dishes, Will fed the dogs and made his own way upstairs. It had been a tiring day.

When he walked into the bedroom, he was met with Hannibal lying in their king sized bed, sat upright reading. Will changed into his pyjamas and, turning the bedroom light off, laid next to Hannibal who held Will in his strong arms as Will rested his head on Hannibal’s chest. The sun was still halfway through its descent and Will could just see the red sky through a crack in the curtains, it was the only visible thing in the otherwise pitch black room.  
“Hannibal,” asked Will, quietly “how good was Alana… you know... in bed?”  
Will felt Hannibal’s head turn to face him in the darkness.  
“Not as good as you, my dear.” he replied, kissing Will on the forehead.  
"Good night, mia bella donna."


End file.
